Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5
Jaden sets off in an adventures with Dr. Banner and Pharoah and gets assist from Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, Jesse, Syrus, Hassleberry, Aster and Blair join in adventures with him, and the one thing is to exceed is to duel to while facing a most greater threat while facing a tournament in KaibaCorp's Battle Ship Characters *Jaden Yuki (Dante Basco): **Monsters: ***Normal Monsters: ****Elemental HERO Avian ****Elemental HERO Burstinatrix ****Elemental HERO Clayman ****Elemental HERO Neos ****Elemental HERO Sparkman ***Effect Monsters: ****Chrysalis Chicky ****Chrysalis Pantail ****Chrysalis Pinny ****Dandylion ****Elemental HERO Bladedge ****Elemental HERO Bubbleman x2 ****Elemental HERO Captain Gold ****Elemental HERO Flash ****Elemental HERO Heat ****Elemental HERO Ice Edge ****Elemental HERO Knospe ****Elemental HERO Lady Heat ****Elemental HERO Necroshade ****Elemental HERO Neo Bubbleman ****Elemental HERO Neos Alius ****Elemental HERO Ocean ****Elemental HERO Poison Rose ****Elemental HERO Stratos ****Elemental HERO Voltic ****Elemental HERO Wildheart ****Elemental HERO Woodsman ****Hero Kid ****Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird ****Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin ****Neo-Spacian Dark Panther ****Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab ****Neo-Spacian Glow Moss ****Neo-Spacian Grand Mole ****Winged Kuriboh ****Winged Kuriboh LV9 ****Winged Kuriboh LV10 ****Wroughtweiler ****Yubel ***Fusion Monsters: ****Elemental HERO Absolute Zero ****Elemental HERO Air Neos ****Elemental HERO Chaos Neos ****Elemental HERO Dark Neos ****Elemental HERO Darkbright ****Elemental HERO Divine Neos ****Elemental HERO Electrum ****Elemental HERO Escuridao ****Elemental HERO Flame Wingman ****Elemental HERO Flare Neos ****Elemental HERO Gaia ****Elemental HERO Grand Neos ****Elemental HERO Great Tornado ****Elemental HERO Inferno ****Elemental HERO Magma Neos ****Elemental HERO Mariner ****Elemental HERO Mudballman ****Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman ****Elemental HERO Neos Knight ****Elemental HERO Nova Master ****Elemental HERO Plasma Vice ****Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman ****Elemental HERO Tempest ****Elemental HERO Terra Firma ****Elemental HERO The Shining ****Elemental HERO Wild Wingman ****Elemental HERO Wildedge ****Neos Wiseman ****Elemental HERO Rainbow Neos **Spells: ***Skyscraper 2: Hero City ***Neo-Space ***HERO's Bond ***Parallel World Fusion ***Rose Bud **Traps: ***Terra Firma Gravity *Alexis Rhodes (Kari Wahlgren): **Monsters: ***Normal Monsters: ****Blade Skater ****Dunames Dark Witch ****Gemini Elf ***Effect Monsters: ****Command Knight ****Cyber Gymnest ****Cyber Prima ****Cyber Tutu ****D.D. Assailant ****D.D. Warrior Lady ****Etoile Cyber ****Injection Fairy Lily ****Magician of Faith ****Marie the Fallen One ****Marshmallon ****The Forgiving Maiden ***Ritual Monsters: ****Cyber Angel Benten ****Cyber Angel Dakini ****Cyber Angel Idaten ***Fusion Monsters: ****Cyber Blader ****St. Joan **Spells: ***Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade ***Fusion Gate ***Graceful Charity ***Heavy Storm ***Mystical Space Typhoon ***Polymerization ***Reinforcement of the Army ***Scapegoat ***Shield Crush ***Shrink ***Smashing Ground ***The Warrior Returning Alive ***United We Stand **Traps: ***Astral Barrier ***Call of the Haunted ***Doble Passe ***Hallowed Life Barrier ***Magic Cylinder ***Mirror Force ***Ring of Destruction *Chazz Princeton (Nolan North): **Monsters: ***Normal Monsters: ****Ojama Black ****Ojama Green ****Ojama Yellow ****X-Head Cannon ***Effect Monsters: ****Armed Dragon LV10 ****Armed Dragon LV3 ****Armed Dragon LV5 x2 ****Armed Dragon LV7 x2 ****Dark Armed Dragon ****Hardened Armed Dragon ****Masked Dragon x3 ****Infernal Incinerator ****Light and Darkness Dragon ****Ojama Blue (given from Barry) ****Ojama Red (given from Barry) ****V-Tiger Jet ****W-Wing Catapult ****Y-Dragon Head ****Z-Metal Tank ***Fusion Monsters: ****Ojama King ****VW-Tiger Catapult ****VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon ****XYZ-Dragon Cannon ****XZ-Tank Cannon ****YZ-Tank Dragon **Spells: ***Ojama Country (given from Barry) **Traps: ***Attack Guidance Armor *Syrus Truesdale (Charlie Schlatter): *Tyranno Hassleberry (John DiMaggio): *Blair Flannigan (Kath Soucie): *Zane Truesdale (Jason Spisak): **Monsters: ***Normal Monsters: ****Dragon Zombie x2 ****Master Kyonshee ***Effect Monsters: ****Chiron the Mage ****Curse of Vamprie ****Des Lacooda x2 ****Despair from the Dark ****Fear from the Dark x2 ****Giant Axe Mummy x2 ****Goblin Zombie x2 ****Patrician of Darkness ****Pyramid Turtle x3 ****Royal Keeper ****Spirit Reaper x2 ****Vampire Lord **Spells: ***Book of Life x2 ***Call of the Mummy x2 ***Collapse ***Heavy Storm ***Mystical Space Typhoon ***Pot of Avarice ***Pot of Greed ***Rush Recklessly ***Smashing Ground ***Snatch Steal **Traps: ***Acid Trap Hole ***Bottomless Trap Hole ***Call of the Haunted ***Dust Tornado ***Micro Ray ***Sakuretsu Armor ***Solemn Wishes x2 *Gwen Shiningson (Maggie Blue O'Hara): **Monsters: ***Effect Monsters: ****Arcana Force 0 - The Fool x3 ****Dandylion ****Giant Rat x2 ****Gorz the Emissary of Darkness ****Gravekeeper's Spy x3 ****Kaiser Sea Horse x2 ****Light and Darkness Dragon x3 ****Marshmalloon ****Morbius the Frost Monarch ****Nimble Momonga x2 ****Spirit Reaper **Spells: ***Autonomous Action Unit x2 ***Brain Control ***Creature Swap x2 ***Fissure ***Gold Sarcophagus ***Heavy Storm ***Mystical Space Typhoon ***Smashing Ground ***Soul Exchange x2 ***Swords of Revealing Light **Traps: ***Dimensional Prison ***Dust Tornado x2 ***Magic Drain x2 ***Security Orb ***Torrential Tribute *Duke Devlin (Jess Harnell): **Monsters: ***Effect: ****Worm Apocalypse ****Worm Barses x2 ****Worm Cartaros x2 ****Worm Falco ****Worm Hope x2 ****Worm Jetelikpse x2 ****Worm Linx ****Worm Milidith x2 ****Worm Opera ****Worm Queen ****Worm Ugly x2 ****Worm Xex ****Worm Yagan x2 **Spells: ***The Shallow Grave x3 ***Shifting Shadows x2 ***Twister ***Book of Eclipse x2 ***Book of Moon x2 ***Flash of the Forbidden Spell ***Riryoku ***Mystical Space Typhoon **Traps: ***Windstorm of Etaqua x2 ***D.D. Trap Hole x2 ***Astral Barrier ***Threatening Roar ***Offering to the Snake Deity *Mace (Ogie Banks): - the main antagonist of the Battle City Arc **Monsters: ***Normal: ****Mad Dog of Darkness x3 ***Effect: ****Ancient Gear Beast x2 ****Behemoth the King of All Animals x2 ****Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest ****Mecha-Dog Marron x3 ****Milus Radiant ****Plague Wolf x3 ****Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter x3 ****The End of Anubis **Spells: ***Brain Control ***Fissure ***Monster Reborn ***Mystical Space Typhoon ***Ookazi ***Poison Fangs ***Smashing Ground ***Swords of Revealing Light ***The Big March of Animals ***Wild Nature's Release **Traps: ***Beast Soul Swap ***Compulsory Evacuation Device x2 ***Dust Tornado ***Jar of Greed ***Judgement of Anubis x3 ***Magic Cylinder ***Sakuretsu Armor ***Threatening Roar *Yugi Muto (Jeff Bennett): **Monsters: ***Normal: ****Blue-Eyes White Dragon ****Curse of Dragon ****Dark Magician ****Elemental HERO Avian ****Elemental HERO Burstinatrix ****Elemental HERO Sparkman ****Flame Manipulator ****Gaia the Fierce Knight ****Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts ****Jack's Knight ****Masaki the Legendary Swordsman ****Mystical Elf ****Queen's Knight ***Effect: ****Beformet ****Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon ****Buster Blader ****Dark Magician Girl ****Dark Magician Knight ****Dark Sage ****King's Knight ****Kuriboh ****Magician's Valkyria ****Mirage Knight ****Obnoxious Celtic Guardian ****Sorcerer of Dark Magic ****Time Wizard ***Ritual: ****Magician of Black Chaos ****Paladin of White Dragon ***Divine: ****Obelisk the Tormentor ****Slifer the Sky-Dragon ****The Winged Dragon of Ra ***Fusion: ****Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon ****Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast ****Dark Flare Knight ****Dark Paladin ****Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer ****Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer ****Flame Swordsman *Joey Wheeler (Jason Marsden): **Monsters: ***Normal: ****Baby Dragon ****Flame Manipulator ****Hunter Dragon ****Lesser Dragon ****Lizard Soldier ****Luster Dragon ****Masaki the Legendary Swordsman ****Petit Dragon ****Red-Eyes Black Dragon ****Summoned Skull ***Effect: ****Copycat ****Darkblaze Dragon ****Fairy Dragon ****Gearfried the Iron Knight ****Gilford the Lightning ****Infernal Dragon ****Koumori Dragon ****Mirage Dragon ****Red-Eyes Black Chick ****Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon ****Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon ****Time Wizard ****Twin-Headed Behemoth ****Tyrant Dragon ****Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress ***Fusion: ****Black Skull Dragon ****Flame Swordsman ****Kaiser Dragon ****Thousand Dragon *Mana Magicia (Venessa Marshall): **Monsters: ***Normal: ****Alpha the Magnet Warrior ****Beta the Magnet Warrior ****Celtic Guardian ****Gamma the Magnet Warrior ****Giant Soldier of Stone ****Lady of Faith ***Effect: ****Chaos Command Magician ****Chiron the Mage ****Cybernetic Magician ****Dark Magician Girl ****Fire Sorcerer ****Gemini Elf ****Injection Fairy Lily ****Magician of Faith ****Magician's Valkyria x2 ****Masked Sorcerer ****Old Vindictive Magician ****Rapid-Fire Magician ****Toon Dark Magician Girl ****Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ****Watapon *Seto Kaiba (James Remar): *Tragoedia (Jeffery Combs) - the main antagonist of America Trip to Duel *Tragoedia's hosts: **Principal MacKenzie (Fred Tatasciore) - Tragoedia's host **Reggie MacKenzie (Tara Strong) - MacKenzie's daughter **David Rabb (David DeLuise) - MacKenzie's adopted son, secondary antagonist **Jim Crocodile Cook (Greg Ellis) - used as the tertiary antagonist **Jesse Anderson (Kim Struss) - used to defeat Syrus **Axel Brodie (Troy Baker) - was used when his father was put in a coma **Aster Phoenix (James Arnold Taylor) - had to help because his father was dead being used to death by Tragoedia **Gray Phoenix (Brian George) - Aster's father, was used to death by Tragoedia **Adrian Gecko (Rob Zombie) **Atticus Rhodes (Robin Atkin Downes): ***Monsters: ****Normal Monsters: *****Luster Dragon *****Meteor Dragon *****Red-Eyes B. Dragon *****Summoned Skull ****Effect Monsters: *****Blizzard Dragon *****Decoy Dragon *****Mirage Dragon *****Morphing Jar *****Red-Eyes B. Chick *****Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon *****The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion ****Fusion Monsters: *****B. Skull Dragon *****Five-Headed Dragon *****Meteor B. Dragon ***Spells: ****Card Destruction ****Dragon's Mirror ****Giant Trunade ****Heavy Storm ****Inferno Fire Blast ****Mystical Space Typhoon ****Nobleman of Crossout ****Polymerization ****Premature Burial ****Stamping Destruction ***Traps: ****Birthright ****Bottomless Trap Hole ****Call of the Haunted ****Dragon's Rage ****Mirror Force Episodes Category:Series